


Dearest

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Child Minato, Dark Harry, De-Aged Harry, Death loves annoying Harry, Dimension Travel, F/M, Harry has still his saving people thing, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Possessive Minato, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: Due to the usual Potter luck Harry is sent to an entirely different Dimension. And due to Death being a troll the annoying blonde menace, aka Namikaze Minato, will not leave him be due to some mistake belief that he's lonely and needs some company. A long story told in short snippets. Dimensional/Time Travel. AU. De-aged Harry. MoD!Harry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE(S):
> 
> The title used and story is inspired from one of the ending theme song of Inuyasha; entitled ‘Dearest’ performed by Ayumi Hamasaki. It is a great song, try to listen it and I’m sure you will be inspired as well.  
> This story won’t follow the canon as this is an AU for a good reason.  
> \- Describing places, things and appearances of an individual isn’t my forte so I won’t go much details about it unless it’s absolute necessary.  
> \- Fighting scenes is one of my weakness so any will be tuned down as they aren’t the main focus of this story but there will be some in the future.  
> \- This is a snippet fic. 100-500 words every chapters. It won’t reach 1k words so don’t ask for longer chapters.  
> \- English isn’t my native language so expect mistakes (grammars, typos, tenses, run-on sentences, etc.) and limited vocabulary.

 

 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter x Naruto

 **TITLE:** Dearest

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire08

 **PAIRING(S):** Still undecided, but maybe it will be Namikaze Minato / Hiei (Harry Potter); Nara Shikaku/ Hiei (Harry Potter), Uzumaki Kushina / Namikaze Minato and others.

 **GENRE(S):** Friendship, Family, Drama, Angst. Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Romance, Fluff, Mystery and Humor (which I failed miserably)

 **RATING:** M (For Language, Violence, Dark themes and Implied / Suggested themes in the future)

 **SUMMARY** **:** Due to the usual Potter luck Harry is sent to an entirely different Dimension. And due to Death being a troll the annoying blonde menace, aka Namikaze Minato, will not leave him be due to some mistake belief that he's lonely and needs some company. A long story told in short snippets. Dimensional/Time Travel. AU. De-aged Harry. MoD!Harry. 

 **WARNING(S):** Language, OCC-ness, Dark themes, PTSD, Depression, Dissociation, Confusion, Plot Holes, Fluff (I try), Humor (I fail spectacularly), SUPER SLOW BUILD, and, Violence.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except the plot of this story.

 **BETA READ by:** goukagin

…

Prologue

…

Once upon a time, there was a boy who faced many challenges in his life and came out victorious. His destined _prophecy_ before he was born and his duty were both fulfilled.

Yet, he had never been happy.

True, he continued on with life once the mess with the Dark Lord was over. But, he never truly lived, he was merely existing.

He was nothing more than an empty walking shell of his former self.

And no one paid enough attention to his self-destruction.

Life is unfair.

The universe is cruel.

Fate is always a bitch.

They never do care, all they ever want is to screw people’s lives to their content and amusement.

But one did actually notice…

And that is no other that _Death_ itself.

So, when the young man committed suicide, _Death_ interfered despite knowing the latter wouldn’t be pleased by this.

As always _Death_ is correct.

Harry Potter is never been a happy child (again) at the place where he will learned to call his own home in the near future.

**…**

**To Be Continued…**

**…**

**Written:** October/30/2017 – 12:33 pm, Monday

 **Word Count:** 182

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Dearest**

**Note:** I’ll skip the meeting between Harry and Death. And Death with Fate. If I write it down then it will be an extra not an actual chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

 **BETA READ by:** goukagin

…

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**…**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed tiredly.

At the moment he feels old, despite not hitting his prime yet. Why?

An abrupt report came to his office – saying they found a child, a boy to be particular. Not just any boy, he was anomaly, compared to the other children. One of the reasons is his exotic features particularly his eyes, an enthralling green. It was the first time he ever saw eyes that green in the entire elemental nations. Rumors were spread by those who have seen the boy as being the last of the lost civilization; which could very well be truth as there are no records of him in the village.

But, what truly caught his attention is the lack of chakra, which shouldn’t be possible as without it – he was as good as dead. And yet, the boy just loved proving the law of the universe wrong as he still lives despite his badly shape; much to his bewilderment and surprised.

He immediately released an order for the boy’s existence to be an S-rank secret because if the others got a gist of the child they wouldn’t hesitate to use him for their own purpose. So, the only people who were aware of the child are his students and the trusted shinobi under his command. He hadn’t told anything about the boy to his advisor and former team mate Shimura Danzo. Especially his relationship with the elder became strained upon suspicion of the latter’s motive lately.

But, Hiruzen was the Kage, he has a responsibility to uphold to his village.

Before he rose to the top, he was once and always would be a shinobi; Because, one of a shinobi's many instilled traits is paranoia, which he still has even though he retired from active duty.

Therefore, no matter how much it pained him; he had to know everything he could about the boy’s life. Even if it meant ignoring his privacy and destroying his trust.

The boy may hate him; that’s fine.

After all, he was only a leader doing his duty to ensure his people’s safety. Even if it meant he has to endure the memory of brilliant green eyes staring at his own; broken and filled with an entire lifes worth of so much hatred for life and even death. He will never forget as he condemned the child to so much misery, under false assumptions.

**…**

**To Be Continued…**

**…**

**Author’s Note:** Suggestions and Recommendations are welcome. You can also request some prompts for this story.

 **Written:** October/30/2017; 3:28 pm - Monday

 **Edited:** October/31/2017; 4:05 pm - Tuesday

 **Word Count:** 406

 

 

 

 


End file.
